


I am uncomfortabel with the tension we've created in the studio today...

by Ravenjaykub



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/M, Food as a Metaphor for Love, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Multi, Sad, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenjaykub/pseuds/Ravenjaykub
Summary: Its an anti haremUnderswap papyrus is good and so is axe and boots.Others bad. Bethany is badBut theyll figure that outStarts with Red and his instincts to fuck shit upBased off a million others but i kinda wanna go for the one by War_zone_writersIm sorry if it isnt as good
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 89
Kudos: 187





	1. Bitches be trippin

**Author's Note:**

> Haha you know what this is. Its a anti harem and my throats dry

It's been awhile since you got to walk out into the small garden behind the house. Awhile being a few months but you were glad to see Papyrus take care of it. You tried to work on it after bed, with the porch lights on, but Red would always be up a little later then the others.

He would sit on the porch swing and ask questions about you, your home life and education. Like therapist questions. So you dropped trying and watched it from your bedroom window.

You weren't the only human here though. Bethany was a friend of yours that offered the extra room to you. She was always sweet to you but no matter how much you wanted to believe it...  
She was saying stuff about you.

It started with little things like messes. Dishes were showing up in the sink overnight, laundry was everywhere. They weren't yours but you just kinda dealt with it not minding the stuff to keep you busy. Life was like that for abit but you started to notice the behaviour of the men in the house changing.

It was Sans and Papyrus with Bethany when you moved here but something happened and "cousins" came to visit. You knew that wasn't the case but it's not your business. There were 8 new faces! 8 new friends! They were over all polite, some rougher than others. Three of them were more than so, seeking your friendship, which you gladly gave. Axe, boots and stretch were the best people to hang with regularly.

Axe and boots would go try new foods with you, always planning for the weekend. You were almost positive you gained a few pounds but anytime you said anything about it they would get huffy so you dropped it. Axe was the first to get close to you, he said that when he saw you a swith flipped inside of him. That he knew you were special. Of course you'd be flustered, he did that stuff on purpose. You would read to him and his brother Boots every night since then, ranging form high fantasy to children books.

Speaking of book lovers, stretch had quite the collection! As soon as he showed up he worked for the library and you'd see him on a regular bases. He was... a massive dork. You thought you were bad but as soon as he got ahold of something he didn't let go. He would rant and rant and rant. Other's would find it annoying but with the way he talked so highly of everything it seemed you could cling on to every word. You would often recommend tv series and books you've read to him. Avatar: the last airbender being a recent.

Those three were your besties, nothing could get past you guys. 

It seemed though that more things kept happening because of you...

Cars were scratched, things got broke. Hell, it was to the point bethany said YOU were talking about her.

The once polite men became aloof and quite, some going out of thier way to make you miserable. Edge, who was once somebody you'd say was a good aquantince became your worst enemy. Blue would be passive aggressive over everything and black was no better. Sans comepletley ignored you! You couldn't even go near mutt without him growling like a dog. It was madness! You couldn't even come out of your room.

Red and Papyrus were more or so middle men. They didn't take sides, they didn't bud in. They were quite. You didn't mind that, as long as they stayed that way. Red would make jokes during times that had everyone too angry or awkward to laugh. Papyrus was sweet to everyone collectively so noone could really be mad at him. Edge did yell at Red more though and sometimes you would see the hurt and disbelief in the older brother's face. That his own could be so cruel at times.

Stretch had to deal with his brothers passive aggressive comments. Stretch this and stretch that. Blue was sending him off to do more then he could handle, and for what? To just have him one day snap? 

Everybody has been driven up the wall at this point. Tempers are starting to get out of hand and recently Papyrus has been out of the house more and more. It was only a matter of time till something happened. You just know it


	2. The side hussle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you do for living and what your dayis like...

An alarm blared in the darkness of your room, warm comforters serving as the sea and two set of arms wrapped around you. It took all your might but with what strength tired you had the alarm was shut off. Axe's skull rested on your stuffed bear dressed as prince zuko while boots layed with no pillow serving his neck no good. They must've fallen asleep during story time.

As said, To Kill a Mockingbird laid across your lap. You looked back to the clock and saw it was 5:30 a.m. Work waiting for you to drag yourself up and out of the house. Arm's were hard to remove but managable. You had to wake an hour early to avoid the other residents of the house so as not to start fits. Tiptoing out of the room you internally groaned at the sight of the kitchen light on and gripped at the hem of your shirt.

The bathroom light nearly blinded you but in a short 15 minutes you were ready for the day. Taking deep breaths you quitley made your way to the kitchen only to see Red tiredly looking through his phone, dressed for the day. It took him a minute to realize you were there and greeted you.

"Hey... didn't even know you were up." You moved to the kurig and quitley fixed your tea.

"Yeah, didn't want to wake anyone. What's got you up so early?" He turned his head and scoffed, throwing a folded paper onto the table.

"Damn Boss has me running around doin shit like the creampuff does to stretch." He unfolded it and stared at it in hopes it would get shorter, "I mean, this is ridiculous. There's like 20 things on here to do, what does he mean by 'pick a strong yet caring ladel'???'' You solemly shook your head and grabbed the finished tea, taking generous sips. Red gave a sad sigh and stood to slip his jacket on.

"I'm gonna be out till dinner doin this stuff..."oof, you knew how that felt. In a moment of gratitude for him being a decent person and the sadness in his voice you fumbled with your cup.

"If you want... we can split the stuff. You know, I get ten, you have ten. Home before the dinner bell." He looked up to you in disbelief and a smile errupted from his face.

"Really? You'd do that for ol Red?" You nodded sheepishly and he quickly ripped the list across the middle handing you the bottom half. You took and looked over it seeing it was ridiculous. There was no way they would have khakis his length and size with adjustable buttons.

You huffed at the stuff on the list and Red hummed in agreement. You both seemed fed up with the people in this house. Footsteps were heard upstairs and you looked to eachother forlorne. Heading out the door in quick strides you both waved to eachother, wishing a good day.

~~

Work was work, not much can happen when you teach a pottery class and help the new comers to get comfortable in front of the still life posers. Drawing and art itself was something you took immense joy in, so to teach it was something you could be proud of.

Some foolish student would make jokes on the models or other people's work but you made quick do of that.

You didn't tolerate nonsense like that and the continuos works of students and yours filling your closet back at home were to prove that. Paint was splattered and clay was molded but yeah. Uneventful.

You decide to start the list when you got off at 3, making a quick stop to the local library visiting stretch. The books smelled of old and new paper, every surface frequently dusted and books reorganized. Despite just your friend and an old witch working here it seemed like the place was too perfect for just this neglectful city. Stretch usually worked front desk but today he had files to sift through in the shared 'conference' room. It wasn't really, but they wanted to sound professional.

He smiled at the sight of you, " Hey stranger, any books due?" 

"No, none here." He returned to the job at hand but glanced at your ripped half of the list.

"What's that?" 

"Oh, just half of an entire list Edge gave his brother to do... I felt bad, it was a crazy list noone should be doing." You looked at the ten to dos and frowned. "Who the hell needs to order a autobiography by Jhon Stamos???" Stretch gave a noise of acknowledgement.

"Well, I can see your pretty busy right now, but I just wanted to stop by and say hey." You tapped your fingers on the desk, a mock beat forming.

"Much appreciated sugar-butt, I'm sorry we can't hang today. Witch Abella has me going through these." He lifted the manilla folders to state his point.

"Oof, well axe and boots send thier love, honey-stick. Don't work yourself too hard." He nodded and you left him to his bidding.

You tried at your upmost best to fufill the ridiculous wishes on this thing that you did end up coming home right at dinner. Red made it back before you it seemed and everybody sat at the table starting dinner.

Edge made a noise in the back of his throat and turned to you, " Filth, Go put thise things outside my door." He whipped his head back before you could speak up but Red gave you a pleading look. He must've gotten in trouble...

You trudged up stairs and dropped off the million bags. You entered your room but stopped in your tracks at the smell of a delicious rotiseree chicken and rice with gravy between Boots and Axe. The latter speaking first.

"You got.... home late so we. We wantedto make things easier for you." His voice rattled through his body, difficult at speaking. You smiled gratefully to them and sat in the circle, taking your fair share, desperatley hungry. Not long after siletnly eating Stretch popped in, waving a bag of muffet treats. You and the boys silently cheered for him and he bowed dramatically.

Deviding up the desserts you started a smooth conversation with stretch... until a knock cut through your door. All noise silenced and you respectfully responded.

"Who is it?" A beat of silence.

"It's Red... issit alright if I come in?" He sounded sad and quite. You looked to the current residents in your room and each seemed ok with the idea, "ok, come in." He slowly cracked the door and shuffled inside, a bag in his hand. He looked to the setup you had and lifted said bag.

"I brought hashbrowns..." and like with stretch you all silently cheered for him. Red smiled and sat in your circle, relaxed and calm.

"I'm glad you could join us Dear." Boots rasped out. Red greatful, nodded to him. The night continuing with out a hitch. If only they were always like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so glad you guys are enjoying this! I am not very confident in my writing so this does me good :) also tell me if i use too many commas.
> 
> Can you tell i started the avatar: last airbender?
> 
> Can you tell I'm kinda timid to start a bad scene :/


	3. Strength in numbers

Dinner was nice seeing all your boys together and more recently Red has joined in you endeavors. He has been making up for lost time recently, complaining about his brother and Bethany. Red has alot of hurt inside him from the bith because it seemed the only thing keeping him from joining either side were those two.

Now Red has to sneak around to hang out with you. Joining storytime and getting books from the library just to chat with Stretch. He was a big softie under a hard shell and wanting to figure himself out.

Bethany has been on a fritz lately, she's snapped at nearly everybody and has been gone for hours at a time. Just last night she came home near wasted and sobbing for the guilt trip. She looks at you like a smudge on the carpet, not bothering to fake niceties anymore. Papyrus was really dowtrodden lately, he wasn't as loud and exciting. Taking to his room and dodging people. You've walked by Sans at his door a number of times really wishing you could help.

It was near Ten o'clock in the night that you were coming down to get some water. You passed by the bathroom, lights on and door cracked. You usually minded your own business but something called to you. There sat Papyrus, hunched over on the floor silently shaking. It was obvious he was crying.

"Papyrus?" You opened the door and he jolted upright, wiping his face. His face was flushed orange and button up Pjs wet woth tears.

"Oh, hello other human." It hurt to hear him call you 'other human' but you brushed it aside.

"What are you up to in here? Thought skeletons didn't used the bathroom." 

"I... i was just looking for some moster candies. My head hurts." Papyrus' voice cracked and he nearly crumpled underneath your gaze. You had to help him sit down before he started to openly sob. His hands burried into your shirt anf you felt your heart crack.

"Papyrus, you gotta tell me what's wrong." You were nearly crying yourself. Seeing someone so happy and full of light cry like this made your heart crack. Papyrus shakily inhaled and hiccuped.  
"Bethany wouldn't leave me alone. She kept scrutinizing everything I was doing and when I told her I was capable of doing things myself she started to cry and told Sans." His face scrunched up again and you were certain the tears wouldn't stop, " He yelled at me..." he must've said it out loud for the first time because he was breathless.

Papyrus rubbed his face again, "My own brother... my best friend yelled at me." You grasped his shoulders and tried to catch his eye.  
"Pap, do you wanna come to my room? Stretch is in there, you could talk to him." You were hoping that Stretch could help because the last thing you wanted to do was give the wrong kind of advice. He nodded and you led him to your room.

The fairy lights were on and Red was reading The Three Musketeers to all of them. Each were engrossed in the book till they heard you come in. Stretch greeting you.

"Hey sugarbutt was wonde-"  
"What the hell happened to Papy?" Red interrupted. You sat him down in the circle, giving him a stuffed dragon, prompting him to speak. It was a short recollection but they were angry enough. More so sad as well. You gave Stretch a pleading look to help him and he nodded.

"I'm so sorry that this happened Papyrus. You shouldn't have gotten yelled at." A sniffle escaped him and the fiery tears started again. Red seemed to be arguing with himself but finally spoke up.

"Listen... I get yelled at my bro- uhm, boss all the time. Y'know before we got here it was just about bickering, nothing big just what we always did but in the end we were cool..." he shifted, crossing his legs and huffing, "but, Recently alot of it has been more hurtful than as of lately. He doesn't even speak to me unless it's about that chick downstairs. I know what you're going through."

Papyrus calmed dowm abit and sat straighter. Hearing others talk seemed to make him feel better. He sniffled and put the dragon aside.  
"I'm sorry if I imposed on story time but I'm greatful that you were all willing to console me. You are alot better then my other friends here." He tsked and looked to the window frustrated, " She won't even let me go see Undyne and Alphys! It's like I'm in a prison I can't escape. I dont want to leave my brother but I don't want to be here either."

Everyone collectivley nodded in understanding. You knew Stratch and Red would know the feeling since it seems the same thing is happening to them.  
For the first time in awhile you hear Axe rumble something.

"She's seperating them from us..." you all went completley silent and for the first time since living here you realized how serious this must be.

"Well, I guess we just gotta win em back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think! I love feed back!  
> Sorry if all my chapters are so short :/


	4. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethany dissapears but instead of searching they all give up.

You tucked Papyrus in last night and since Sans was upset with him you read fluffy bunny and gave Paps the eight kisses he gets everynight. He was bashful about it and flushed orange, stuttering about how you did'nt have to, but you enjoyed it nonetheless.

Red wished you goodnight and Stretch stuck around for the last book, it was a childrens book, If You Give A Mouse A Cookie. Axe always enjoyed this one because of the cookie and Boots would point out all the tiny things in pictures like thimbles and buttons. Thier arms wrapped around you like blankets, warm and safe...

You woke up with a knock at your door. It was quick and striking, frankly annoying. You disentangled yoirself and when you opened the door an irritated Sans stood before you.

"Where the hell do you get off talkin to my brother?" You blanked, evidently Papyrus said something to his brother.

"What do you mean?" He scoffed. "You know what i mean. You ran him off." You wished he wpuld just yell at you because the talking seemed too personal, " I tried to talk to him this morning but all i found was this fucking note on the bed and half his closet missing." Sans shoved the articulatley folded piece of paper into your hands. You unfolded it.

_Dear Brother, cousins and humans,_

_You're probably wondering where I've gone but fear not. I reside in the residents of our present Undyne and Alphys. I did not wish to leave but a friend(s) of mine opened my eyes as to what truly goes on in this house. The walls i once called home wreak of despair, pain and betrayal. I will be back due time but I wish you all the best of luck. Goodbye and good wishes._

_-The great papyrus seriff_

You looked back up to sans and saw the stress more then the anger. He looked near beaten and tired, a hobo at your door-step.

"Sans I didn-" he raised his hand to you, shaking his head.

"Talk to my brother again and you'll have to deal with my ass." Before Sans could lumber back to his room you grabned his arm. He whipped his head back but before he could snap you spoke.

"Ypu have to admit, one of the biggest reasons he left is because you yelled at him." You swallowed thickly, " He loves you but instead you stand up for a woman you've only known for the first half of this year. What do you think that says?"

Sans' face was unreadable now, he had to be thinking of what you said.There was no way he could be as dense as this. He scowled at you and yanked himself away, treking back down the hall past Edge's door, Bethany giggling behind it.

This family was becoming so broken. They barely talked to eachother and dinner seemed so empty without Papyrus. Blue became dull and undistinguished, preferring not to partake in cooking without his best friend. Edge had noone to train or cook with now because Black was called in at his nursing job so much of the time. Mutt stuck to slinking around allies and hanging with dealers, bethany not being enough for him anymore.

Speaking of Bethany it seemed nowadays she got the short ends of sticks. Eveybody was so down all the time. Never in the mood to do anything with her, be it shopping or sheet dancing. She left the house and when everyone thought she was always gone it seemed Bethany proved them wrong. She was never home now. Nobody could find her at thier own will, you would just have to wait for the cat to come home.

At least you thought she would come home...

Her stuff covered in dust and one night all her clothes went missing. Sans just assumed the worst and the house was quite about it. Now here you were, once a friend of Bethany, trying to fix the place. It's been half a month when Papyrus left that this all happened. Half a month ago where at least someone was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i realized alot of you really like my book/series and i just have to say you should check out my tumblr!! I tried to become an imagines blog but i never got that much attention as the rest of them so here: https://supershiny-raven.tumblr.com/
> 
> I even do other stuff!


	5. Black eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axe and boots try to have your savory weekend but you run into a someone you didnt expect though they dont run into you  
> Black comes home late and starts to unload onto reader because his brother won't listen to him anymore.

Since the house has been so damp and all the skeletons have been avoiding the big talk of it all. No one wanted to mention Bethany and by the end of this week all the furniture was moved and that overused mattress was thrown away. It was nasty too, stains underneath such beautiful sheets made of silk. Edge burned those in the back yard.

Sans seemed to gain a temper whether he was beating himself up over something or snapping at others. He would coop up in his studies looking more and more broken everytime he came out. Edge would try to set plates of small snacks outside his door but they were thrown away or eaten by others.

* * *

Axe and Boots had a special dinner planned out. It was around Thursday they heaved a huge jar full of silver change and dollar bills. Huge smiles on thier faces. Axe sat with you in your shared room, counting every cent of it. Despite his head wound he was still as smart and even more compassionate. He would sing to small critters and used to help Papyrus in the garden, tomatoes his specialty.

The sum came up to One hundred and twenty dollars with Fifty cents to spare. You all three sat infront of the stacked money wondering where best to spend it. Ideas spewed out of you all but it wasn't good enough. None of it felt like it was rightfully meant to be spent there or you wouldn't be able to spend it all. 

You recommended that Stretch and Red join in but they insisted it be your special day so you dropped it. They only had this to look forward to now adays so you dropped it. It was a few hours since you counted the money but suddenly it came to you. Running up the stairs you fled into the room.

"Outback!" Axe barely moved but boots nearly jumped out his braces, "I'm sorry... what?"

"We should go to Outback, they got stuff all of us could enjoy!" Both of them smiled at the idea.

* * *

It was around 10 p.m. when you three head out. No fancy clothes were needed for Outback yet you felt a five star experience. Quickly seated with your bread and drinks between the three of you it was gone. You were in the middle of your dinner when Boots spoke up.

"I wish home would go back to normal." You and Axe sat there surprised. He usually never spoke his mind, too nervous or fearful to bother but it seemed he needed to get it out.

"I miss the old me that was always walking around and I miss when the Sans' made jokes..." he took a sip of his drink, "I don't miss the odd woman though and I don't miss the things she would bring into the house. I don't miss the way she talked and looked at me and my brother." He seemed to finish his peace and continued to eat his meal. You nodded at his statement but nearly choked at the sound of familiar laughter.

It was a sultry giggle that any girl with half a brain would know was a one way ticket to sexville. Axe seemed to hear it too and turned to look behind him, sneering at the sight. There was Bethany, tight dress and heavy lipstick. She was all over the old guy in the booth and you could see her playing with his zipper. What really surprised you was her hair.

What used to be a bright Auburn now a golden blonde. She had fake freckles splattered onto his face too. It didn't look like her but it was none other. The older guy beside her seemed both regretful and excited, the sleaze was married.

Axe had a growl rolling in his barrel chest but you put a hand over him to silence, "We don't need her knowing we're here." With that boots snapped his burgundy tattered hoodie over his head and flagged the server. You asked for to go plates and quickly stepped out of there. Her giggle mingling in the air.

The drive was peaceful, Axe got ahold of a CD by H.E.R. Claiming she sounded like an angel made you smile. He wasn't wrong about it. Boots passed out in the back seat, huddled up in the spare quilt you stashed back there. Axe had no trouble getting him into the house, trudging up steps and tucking boots and himself into bed. You were putting away the leftovers for midnight snacks when you heard Nlack come in.

His nurse uniform dirty and bags under his eyes. As soon as he saw you he heaved a sigh setting his bag onto the table.

"Well hello to you too." Black grumbled under his breath.

"I didn't mean it like that..." his voice sounded raw from screaming. He was contemplating something and then spoke up.

"I was scared you were Edge." You cocked your head. He finally seemed to reach a decision and started a cup of coffee, "Isn't that bad for you?" Black hummed and sipped the finished cup.

"Shut up and listen I'm trying to talk to you." He took another generous sip, "I'm scared of seeing Edge because he's been asking questions as of late. He wants to know why I haven't been training with hum or cooking or being here..." black nearly goes silent and plops onto the table. An action far from the man you knew graceful, "I- I don't miss her." He changed subject completely.

"She was always needy and whiney and bratty. Don't get me wrong, I love a brat in my bed, but i didn't let her anywhere near me. Tried to get Mutt away from her but alas he was always his own person." You sat across from him, your heart melting. He seemed to choke up and a maroon colour spread across his face. He shuddered.

"Now that she's gone my brother stopped caring about himself again and now I have too much work to try and fix anything here. Sans doesn't seem to wanna take initiative with the family anymore and Blue's completely given up on helping me, cooped up in his room or out on duty." He waved his hands around the entire time and nearly spilt his coffee. Tears started streaming down his face and his voice sounded awful.

"I've been yelling so much lately, I'm sorry you probably don't understand half of what I said." You were up grabbing napkins for him.

"No, I know what you said. I really wish I could take this off of you Black..." he nodded and blew into the cheap tissue.

"Well, listening helped me enough I suppose." The nurse went to grab his coffee but you snatched it off the table and dumped it into the sink, " You need to stop drinking this all the time. You need water or tea." You pat his shoulder and head to upstairs but he asked you.

"Did you see her today?" You stayed turned away from him, quite. You shook your head, "no, havnt seen her." You went to bed.

He stayed bent over that table, sobbing into the wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted black to get attention, I'm thinking since he has an on call job that even he just needs to tell somebody. Like he's always been in control but since now everythings slipping, poor wee lamb :(


	6. Rewrite

I've realized alot of my chapters are barely passing and that I can do infinitely better! So I would kindly ask you that once it is redone that you try rereading it and I hope you enjoy the story. I want to make it different from ones of seen and really want to have this to look back on as the start of my writing career!

I'll see you all later with better writing xp


End file.
